Hot Ice
by Lana'sBoo
Summary: Si quieres conocer esta dulce y pasional historia, deberás entrar! ALERTA LEMMON EVERYWHERE Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi
1. Prólogo

Estaba asustada, temblaba por el miedo; lo sabía moriría allí y lo había aceptado. Mientras corría, su pie derecho se atoró en una rama. Su fin estaba cerca, ese youkai la alcanzaría pronto. Así fue. Detrás de ella venía un demonio oso gigante , de grandes garras pútridas y ojos rojos. Él no la rescataría, estaba ocupado con su pasado y pensaba que ella estaría dormida en su futon. Que no se malinterprete, ya no le importaba, hace tiempo lo había superado. Pero el hecho de que estuviera a punto de morir o ser violada, ayudaba en su rencor hacia el mitad demonio.

\- Serás una muy buena comida con esos poderes sagrados. Espero que no me causes mal estomacal- al momento de terminar la frase, lanzó una carcajada tan siniestra que hizo erizar cada vello en el cuerpo de la mujer. Era poderosa pero no sabía cómo usar sus poderes. Aquel mitad bestia insistía en que no era necesario que entrenará teniendolo a él para protegerla. Vaya que estaba errado.

\- Aunque pensándolo mejor, puedo saciar más que mi hambre de comida contigo- Luego de dictar su futura asquerosa acción y mirarla lujurioso, se lanzó rápidamente sobre ella, había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe, que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos y entre los árboles logró visualizar una figura alta, de cabellos plata y hermosos ojos ¡¿rojos?!

Esos fríos ojos dorados estaban completamente rojos, *¿Estará enojado? No lo creo, ¿por qué lo estaría?* pensó la ahora no tan asustada chica. Ese semi-Dios sostenía por el cuello al demonio oso.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?- le pregunto sin cambiar su semblante y tono tranquilo

\- E-estaba buscando comida Lord Sesshomaru - el youkai ya no era ni la mitad de intimante de lo que era hace unos momentos. Ahome se rió para sus adentros.

-¿En mis tierras? -

-L-lo siento señor, no volverá a ocurrir- le aseguraba temblando

\- Oh estoy seguro de eso- en un segundo, la cabeza del oso rodaba hacia los pies de Ahome, quien soltó un grito sin esperarlo.

\- Levántate - ordenaba el Lord. Fue ahí que la mujer se dio cuenta de que seguía tirada en el suelo.

\- G-gracias Sesshomaru

\- No me lo agradezcas, si te salvé fue por algo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Serás mi concubina mujer

\- ¿QUÉ? - El grito de Ahome no se hizo esperar. - No puedes simplemente ordenarme ser lo que sea que quieras. - Ya no estaba asustada, se encontraba encolerizada. Al mismo tiempo los ojos de Sesshomaru volvieron a la normalidad, cautivando a la muchacha cuando se acercó a ella tomándola por el cuello si ejercer fuerza, simplemente quería que lo mirara. No resistió la tentación que implicaba la hembra de Inuyasha.

No, ella no era de él, debía ser suya. No recordaba el momento exacto en que sus fríos ojos se posaron en ella, pero desde ese momento no se alejó de su mente, menos de su cuerpo. Cada vez era más molesta la necesidad morbosa que tenía por ella. Quería tomarla y hacerla suya hasta que no sintiera las piernas y no pudiera nombrar otra cosa no sea su nombre. Ya eran incontables las veces en la que había tenido que saciarse solo luego de verla con esas indecentes ropas. La quería y había encontrado una excusa para convertirla en la *Señora del Oeste*.

\- Te aseguro, mujer, que a este Sesshomaru le disgusta la idea tanto como a ti. - Mentía el Lord. Sabía que mentir era contra toda su naturaleza, pero su orgullo era más grande que su educación.

Ella estaba hechizada con sus ojos, tanto que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenían sus rostros, un paso más y... El se dio vuelta emprendiendo su camino.

\- Vamos mujer. No tengo toda la vida.

\- ¿Vamos? ¿Tú y yo? Ni lo sueñes

\- Si no mal recuerdo, te salvé y por tanto tienes una deuda conmigo

\- Maldito- mascullo entre dientes.

\- Te escuche, insolente.

\- Por lo menos,déjame darles una explicación a mis amigos

\- No hay tiempo

\- ¿No eras inmortal?

Ante esa afirmación, Sesshomaru no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Pero no iba a dejar que pensara que estaba acatando una orden suya. No ese Sesshomaru.

\- Iremos. Sin embargo será otro favor que deberás pagarme.

\- Ya me imaginó como... - Por su mente ya no tan adolescente pasaban imágenes un tanto comprometedoras. El la observaba intentando leer su mente. No era necesario, ya que sus mejillas repentinamente rojas la delataban. El sonrió, cosa que hizo que Ahome se sintiera morir. ¿Como podía existir un ser tan perfecto?

\- No se que estas pensando mujer. Pero lo que sea que es, será idea tuya.

\- No puedes leer la mente, ¿¡verdad!? - Se sentía como una niña atrapada

\- Ojalá pudiera.

Dicho esto, dio por zanjada la conversación reanudando su paso tranquilo y elegante, dejando a una roja y por que no decirlo, exitada Ahome. El pudo olerla, se endureció al instante, debería hacer una vista a algún lago para darse un baño. Pensando que no era debido tomar ahí en medio del bosque a la futura Señora del Oeste, se contuvo. Aunque a su bestia recientemente despierta, le disgusto mucho la idea *Vamos Sesshomaru, no me niegues lo que es mio, no me niegues a mi hembra* - Yako, te lo dije. No vamos a tomarla. No aún. -


	2. Capítulo 1: Explicaciones Más Confusas

POV Ahome

Habían pasado tres años de la muerte de Naraku, pedí el deseo y por consecuente me quedé atrapada en esta época. El primer año, todo fue rosa. Estaba con Inuyasha, nos amábamos y Kikyo no se había aparecido por los alrededores. Nos besabamos todo el tiempo, unos besos inexpertos al principio, pero con el tiempo se volvieron mejores y más lujuriosos por parte del hanyou, siempre siendo castigado por mí cuando se propasaba.

Al segundo año, Kikyo volvió, y con ella las traiciones de Inuyasha. Solo una vez lo seguí, confirmando con mis ojos que ella le daba lo que yo no. Sexo. Luego de eso todo se volvió frío. Yo cambié, dejé de sentir esas mariposa cuando lo besaba.

Pensé por mucho tiempo que era mi culpa, por no entregarme a él. Fue gracias a mi gran amiga y porque no, hermana, Sango que me di cuenta de mi error.

Un año más pasó igual al anterior llegando al presente.

La noche en la que Sesshomaru me salvó, había salido a caminar para despejarme, encontrándome por desgracia en el camino a los amantes. Como ya dije, no me dolió. Sentí más repulsión que enojo.

Ahora se porqué. Si saberlo y menos quererlo, había caído rendida a los pies del demonio más temido y respetado del viejo Japón. Había tenido más de un sueño poco honorable hacia el hermano de mi ex-amor. Cada vez que lo veía, mi maldita mente lujuriosa lo deseaba. Quería tenerlo entre mis piernas gritando su nombre. Que me posea como quisiera. Cuando me encontró en el bosque, creí que era una mala jugada de mi mente, pero no. Él estuvo ahí, me salvó y me dijo que sería su concubina.

Llegando a la aldea de la querida anciana Kaede, luego de un viaje un tanto silencioso, me lancé a correr intentando llegar antes que Sesshomaru.

Me había resistido a preguntarle todo lo que quería y el me había esquivado para tomar un baño *-Me encantaría acompañarlo Lord Hermoso - *. La imagen de el en todo su masculino esplendor, con los músculos tallados, su cabello largo mojados pegados al cuerpo, y su seguramente potente...

*-No vayas por ahí Ahome-*

Entré en la cabaña que compartía con mi "*prometido*" Inuyasha. De eso no había hablado con el Daiyoukai, se me había olvidado por completo. No era para menos en mi defensa, prácticamente me ordenó ser su ¿esposa? Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sería. Había dicho concubina. ¿Qué hace una concubina? Definitivamente tengo mucho de que hablar con Sesshomaru.

Perdida en mis pensamientos, no me percate de la presencia del hanyou. No me apetecía verlo, todavía me quema su traición. Debía reclamarle lo sabía, pero ya no me importaba.

Ahora estaba más que segura que debía romper ese compromiso. Y más sin saber como comunicarle que me iba. Con su hermano. A su palacio. Para ser algo parecido a una esposa.

\- Inuyasha - susurré con voz decidida.

\- Hola Ahome- la suya contrastaba con la mía, era una de pena, de vergüenza.

\- Debemos hablar- esta vez no me iba a echar para atrás. No como tantas otras veces. - Sé en donde y con quien has estado, y no hablo solo de anoche. - él agacho las orejas en señal de arrepentimiento. - Esto se acaba aquí Inuyasha. - sentencié

\- NO Ahome! No puedes dejarme. Kikyo es.. No pude dejarla, pero te juro que lo haré, te amo - Se acercó y me tomo por los hombros. Sabía que esa era un promesa en vano. No la cumpliría como tampoco cumplió las otras iguales a esa.

\- Sabes que no es cierto. La amas, y aunque a mi me ames, a ella más.

El no respondió, lo que le dio pie para continuar.

\- Me iré.

\- ¿Qué? ¿CON QUIÉN? - Estaba sorprendido. En él las emociones siempre estaban a flor de piel, era fácil de leer como se sentía. Eso los diferenciaba a ambos .

\- Con Sesshomaru

Enojado no era algo que lo describiera. Había pasado de eso hace tiempo. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse rojos y sus marcas estaban por aparecer. No sentía miedo, sabía que si Inuyasha me atacaba, Sesshomaru me protegería. Por algo me había ordenado ir con el. Algo me hacía importante para el demonio.

\- Te atreves a reclamarme el que me vaya con Kikyo en las noches, ¿y tú que haces cuanto te ves con mi hermano? ¿Ya te hizo suya? ¿Lo disfrutaste perra? - Inuyasha estaba fuera de sí, me sostenía por los hombros causándome daño. Estaba más furiosa que el.

¿Cómo se atrevía a dudar de mí? Cuando estaba a punto de gritar una biblia de *Abajos, una mano con garras venenosas se interpuso entre nosotros.

Sesshomaru sostenía a su medio hermano con una mano mientras le dedicaba la mirada más fría y despectiva que hubiera visto.

\- ¿Como te atreves a reclamarle algo a *mi mujer *?

\- TU MUJER?- Le había caído como un balde de agua fría - Así que yo tenía razón, pero no me la robarás, esa perra es mía.

\- No veo tu marca híbrido

Yo era una simple espectadora. Había quedado sin palabras ni otros pensamientos que no fueran *mi mujer* y el porque no me había disgustado u ofendido en absoluto el que Sesshomaru me llamara de esa forma. Ya me había mojado otra vez. Mierda. A este paso y como siguiera diciendo cosas como esas me iba a secar. Maldito Miroku y sus malas influencias. ¿O tal vez eran buenas? No es momento para pensar en eso.

\- Ahome, dile a este que me amas. Dile que te quedaras y que solo estas con él por despecho.- Dijo el hanyou sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- Claro que no Inuyasha- dudaba de muchas cosas de mí misma, pero estaba muy segura de una, yo no mentía - tú y yo sabemos que hace mucho tiempo no nos amamos. Hace mucho tú mismo te encargaste de matar todo el amor que sentí hacia tí como hombre. Ahora solo queda el cariño como un simple amigo. -

\- Estás mintiendo.

\- Que te quede bien claro híbrido - soltó Sesshomaru recalcando la última parte. - No te acerques a ella a menos que así lo desee y yo acepte estar presente. De lo contrario encontrarás tu ansiada muerte por mi mano. - Lo soltó sin ninguna delicadeza. - Vámonos.

\- Déjame despedirme de mis amigos, luego hablaremos tu y yo. - Dije como una advertencia mientras mi aura se manchaba con morado, indicando que estaba enojada. Salimos de la que era mi cabaña marital, para dirigirnos a la de Sango, Miroku y sus bebés. Nos dividimos ahí, yo entré mientras el iba a la copa de algún árbol.

\- Sango! Miroku! Están en casa?

\- Ahome!! ¿Hola como has estado? - saludo eufórica mi mejor amiga

\- No lo sé para ser sincera... -

\- No te entiendo. Pasa Miroku salio con los niños así que podremos hablar.

Luego de desahogarme contándole todo con lujo de detalles, ella apoyo la decoración que tomé, mejor dicho que él tomó por mi.

\- Ahome, tu bien sabes que mereces alguien que te ame solo a ti. Y si tu correspondes ese amor, todo irá a mejor.

\- Ese es el problema, no se que siento. - Sango era su mayor confidente, sabía todo desde su desamor hacia Inuyasha, hasta los indecentes pensamientos a su medio hermano.

\- Estas segura? No sabes o no quieres ver?

\- Maldita, como puedes leerme tan fácil?

\- Te conozco mejor que tu misma. - ambas reímos por las ocurrencias de la ya no tan inocente Sango. Me temo que el monje libidinoso nos había afectado a ambas.

\- Como van las cosas con Miroku?

\- Marchando muuy bien- acompaño la frase con un candente suspiro y unas mejillas rosas, dándome a entender que seguían fornicando como conejos. Lo sé porque ella me lo cuenta todo. Eso y que

una vez los vi. Son fogosos, eso lo puedo asegurar. Luego de mucha charla y té, me despedí prometiendo volver a verla muy seguido. Al salir casi con lágrimas en los ojos, me encontré a las afueras del pueblo al dueño de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué lloras mujer?

\- Se me metió algo en el ojo seguramente...- seguido de esa mentira piadosa, no resistí y rompí en llanto.

Esperando una burla o algo ofensivo de su parte, me sorprendí cuando me atrajo a su fuerte pecho. Sentirme tan segura me hizo llorar todavía más. Estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que me separe de él solo un poco pasa mirarlo. La diferencia de altura era mucha, pero desde mi ángulo, se veía tan hermoso, imponente. Sus rostro bajo hasta mirarme. Esos ojos que me quitaban el sueños ya no eran tan fríos, estaban cálidos, con palabras calladas por la boca.

\- Vaya que era una basura grande- dijo con clara burla y gracia. Me reí volviendo a abrazarlo.

\- Gracias Sesshomaru.

\- Debes dejar de agradecerme, ¿de que querías hablar mujer?

\- En primer lugar, deja de llamarme mujer, tengo un nombre, uno muy lindo por cierto. Segundo quiero aclarar algunas cosas.

\- Cerca de aquí hay un lago que me pertenece. Hablaremos allí - siempre ordenando. Maldito él y maldita yo por que no me molesta.

Sin esperar mi respuesta, alzó vuelo sujetándome por la cintura. Dios, se sentía muy bien. Si tan solo pusiera sus manos un poco más abajo... BASTA AHOME.

Cuando llegamos me bajó y sentí un vacío y frío en donde antes estuvieron sus manos. Maldito camino corto. Se rocosto en los pies de un hermoso árbol, dándole un aspecto mágico.

Me senté a su lado no tan cerca para evitar incomodarlo.

\- Comienza

\- Bien, tengo varias preguntas. Primera, que es una concubina?

\- Como mi concubina, tendrías que vivir conmigo, en mi palacio y actuar como mi compañera sin serlo realmente. - mi cara era un poema, tenía ilusión en el rostro, hasta que dijo *"sin serlo realmente" *.

\- Y por qué?

\- Es simple, mi madre. - Su tono era tranquilo - ha dedicado las últimas tres décadas a buscarme una pareja digna de mi clan y casa

\- En donde entró yo? - pregunté con un poco de temor de que me dijera que era una broma.

\- La encontró.

Al momento de pronunciar esas palabras, mi corazón se partió otras vez. Seguramente era un juego. Al ver que no respondía, prosiguió

\- No me interesa esa mujer. Ahí es donde entras tú. Si mi madre sabe que ya tengo pareja, desistirá de su absurda idea.

\- Entonces quieres que actuemos un matrimonio. Por cuanto tiempo?

\- El necesario. El que tu quieras.

Eso me desestabilizó. *El que yo quiera, sonaba como una promesa.

\- Dime si aceptas

-Solo una pregunta más, ¿Por qué yo?

Él abrió un poco más los ojos, no se esperaba eso. Luego volvió a su porte normal.

\- Eres la única a la que soporto- DIOS. DIOS. DIOS. Eso no lo vi venir. SI ACEPTO. SI. SI. SI MIL VECES SI. Viniendo de él, es mucho.

\- Creo que acepto - Dije normal, como si no me importara.

\- Entonces debemos ir al palacio.

\- Alto vaquero. - vi en su cara que no había entendido aquella referencia. - Si nos vamos a casar y actuar como un matrimonio normal, debes pedir mi mano a la que es como mi madre.

\- Quien?

\- La anciana Kaede.

\- Acepto.


	3. Capítulo 2: Aclarando Sentimientos

La charla con la anciana Kaede no era temida por él, pero a mi me aterraba el que dijera que no a mi compromiso, y más sabiendo las razones que tenía Sesshomaru, iba a pensar que no sería feliz al lado de él. Ni siguiera yo sabía que pensar, lo que sentía por él era solamente algo sexual, creo.

En menos de lo que quise, estuvimos cerca de la aldea

\- Mujer, ¿por qué tiemblas?

\- ¿Q-que? Por supuesto no tiemblo. - en sus ojos vi que no estaba muy acostumbrado a las mentiras o verdades a medias. Con él todo es blanco o negro sin escalas ni sombras, ya debería irme acostumbrando. - Lo siento, me encuentro muy nerviosa. Como ya te dije, la anciana es muy querida por mí y más sin poder volver a ver a mi madre verdadera. Los días son duros si nadie te quiere como lo hacen las madres.

\- ¿No tienes acaso a tus compañeros?

\- Si, lo se; si bien ellos me aprecian, ya tienen sus propias familias que son más importantes y los entiendo. Luego queda Inuyasha - al momento de pronunciar su nombre, el rostro del demonio se ensombreció. - Pero, supongo que después de todo esto ni siquiera él me extrañará.

Y de nuevo, lo que menos esperaba de él pasó. Me miró a los ojos y me envolvió en sus brazos gigantes.

\- Mujer tonta. A partir de ahora me tendrás a mí. Ser mi mujer no es solo un título vacío.

Y de nuevo también, las lágrimas me traicionaron. Espero no se haga costumbre la parte del llanto, el abrazo espero sentirlo por siempre. ¿Siempre? ¿No era simple lujuria, Ahome? Para serle sincera a mi conciencia, ya ponía en duda nuevamente mis sentimientos.

\- Gracias Sesshomaru

Luego de una muy breve caminata llegamos a la pequeña choza de la anciana.

La sorpresa me la llevé yo al ver que no estaba sola.

Dentro estaban no solo la pequeña Rin, quien ahora vivía con Kaede, sino también estaba Kikyo. A la última solo le di un asentimiento con la cabeza, pero a las otras dos las envolví en lo que le había enseñado a Rin era un *"Abrazo de oso" *

-¡¡¡ Señorita Ahome!!!, la extrañé mucho... ¿Amo Sesshomaru? - fue ahí que las tres se percataron de la presencia de mi acompañante.

\- ¿Ahome? ¿Pasó algo?, Lord Sesshomaru disculpe mis modales, pero no es muy común verlo por aquí

\- Tiene usted razón vieja, - un codazo no muy discreto de mi parte lo hizo reparar en sus palabras. Las miradas de sorpresa y miedo por mi acción no se hicieron esperar - Honorable anciana, perdón. Mi presencia no es una casualidad, hay un asunto de suma importancia que necesito discutir con usted si nos permite.

\- Como negarle algo a usted, Lord. Siéntese por favor, ¿hay algún problema con la presencia de mi querida hermana y la pequeña Rin?

Automáticamente, el me miró a mi buscando aprobación o negativas. Claro que no tenía ninguna, quería que Rin escuchara los planes de su Amo, y por Kikyo, de ella quería que escuchara que ya no puede hacerme más daño. Viendo que no me oponía, solo negamos hacia la anciana.

Luego de sentarnos, Sesshomaru le contó todo, desde los planes de su madre, hasta los suyos mismos. Kaede estaba sin palabras cuando llegó a la parte de:

\- Honorable anciana Kaede, este Sesshomaru; Lord cardinal de las tierras del Oeste, las más vastas y prósperas; protector del mismo inframundo, quiero pedirle a usted la mano de Ahome en matrimonio, siendo la más cercana a ella.

La mandíbula de no solamente la pobre mujer estaba prácticamente en el suelo, Rin no escondía su felicidad y a Kikyo se la veía molesta, no se el motivo, y menos me importa.

\- ¡¡¡LA SEÑORITA AHOME SERÁ LADY DEL OESTE!!! - la niña estaba eufórica y corría a abrazarme - Siempre quise que alguien hiciera feliz a mi amo, y quien mejor que usted, Señorita. - le correspondí el abrazo con más fuerza.

\- Espero que así sea, Rin. Haré todo lo posible por hacer feliz a tu amo. - mentirle estaba mal, pero no podía decirle que no era una unión por amor. Por lo menos no de parte de Sesshomaru, por que yo ya tenia claras mis emociones. Pero lo intentaría.

\- Señor, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? - la pregunta vino de la anciana. Estaba segura que la respuesta no me gustaría. Seguramente el dirá que hasta que su madre se olvide del tema.

\- Por el tiempo que Ahome desee.

Bien, eso me dejó helada. ¿Que se supone que quiere decir con eso? Este hombre es una caja de sorpresas definitivamente.

\- Siendo así, mi bendición ya la han conseguido. Espero hagas muy feliz a mi niña, sino; no habrá castillo en donde puedas esconderte de mi.

\- Lo será. - Y de nuevo hizo algo desconcertante. Sonrió. El maldito demonio más poderoso y sanguinario del Japón, le sonreía a una simple sacerdotisa. Y vaya que sonrisa, ya estoy acalorada otra vez. Sino hubieramos estado sentadas nos caíamos sin duda.

\- ahora, Ahome; necesito que veas algo.

Sin dudar, Sesshomaru y yo seguimos a la anciana que parecía apurada por mostrarnos algo.

SESSHOMARU POV

El camino por el que la vieja nos guiaba, llegaba justo a un pozo abandonado. La verdad es que no entendía que pretendía, no lo demostraba pero mi naturaleza era desconfiada. Volteé a verle la cara a Ahome, por alguna razón se veía asombrada.

\- Ahome, hace un día sentí que el pozo volvía a funcionar, cuando llegue aquí vi luz en el fondo. No quiero ilusionarte pero debes probar si funciona.

Seguía entendiendo absolutamente nada, pero el rostro de la mujer se iluminó y mirándome saltó dentro. Estaba listo para saltar a buscarla y reprenderla por imprudente, pero al acercarme al pozo, no había absolutamente nada. Mi ira se concentro en una persona.

Ahome POV

No podía creerlo. El pozo estaba abierto. Ahora podría ver a mi familia las veces que quisiera, y nadie podría impedirlo. Al salir por el pozo, tome la decisión de volver al pasado para informar a Sesshomaru la situación, el pobre debía estar muy confundido.

Una vez que salí, me encontré un escenario un tanto difícil. Mi futuro esposo, sostenía a la pobre anciana por ambas muñecas exigiendo explicaciones. Kaede se veía tranquila, creo que suponía que el no le haría daño.

\- SESSHOMARU. ¿QUE SE SUPONE ESTÁS HACIENDO?

\- Mujer... - su atención se centro en mí de inmediato, se acercó rápido y me tomó por los hombro. Luego todo pasó muy rápido.

Sentí los labios del demonio en los míos, se sentían suaves y tibios. Todavía tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, pero, como buena persona correspondí al beso con intensidad. Se volvió más pasional cuando mordió mi labio interior y abrí la boca. La lengua contraria entró en mi cabidad y la mía no se hizo esperar saliendo a jugar con su compañera. Nunca había sentido algo así, los besos con Inuyasha nunca habían pasado de unas lenguas inexpertas. Esto era el cielo en la tierra, definitivamente el era un experto. Y no me apetece saber como practicó.

Nos separamos por la carencia de aire. Se veía hermoso con los labios hinchados, pero quería ser solamente yo quien lo dejara así.

Noté que la anciana se había esfumado por el espectáculo. Nuestras frentes se unieron, el tenía los ojos cerrados y no sabía el porqué.

\- ¿A donde fuiste? - me preguntó, parecía preocupado.

\- Hay tantas cosas que debo contarte si queremos que lo que sea que tenemos funcione. Pero antes, necesito que confíes en mí, ni siquiera se si podremos, pero tenemos que saltar al pozo.

Sesshomaru POV

La mire como si le hubiera crecido otro ojo. Sin embargo confiaba en ella, la tomé de la mano entrelazando los dedos y saltamos. Esperaba sentir el suelo, o agua pero, en cambio, sentí una luz rosada envolverme. Parecía energía sagrada, ¿por qué no me hería? Antes de seguir con mis preguntas, sentí tierra en mis pies. ¿Qué está pasando? Los olores cambiaron, hace mucho más calor y el ruido no cesa.

\- Éste tiene mucha paciencia mujer, pero necesito una explicación.

\- Lo que sucede Sessh, es que acabas de cruzar quinientos años al futuro. Se que entenderlo es duro, pero te juro que te lo explicaré con detalles. Ahora vamos, mi familia debe conocer a mi futuro esposo.

No respondí, pero me gustaba como sonaba eso. *Mi esposo *. Lo de los quinientos años podía esperar.


End file.
